


Imaginary friend

by thoughtfullychaoticdreamer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullychaoticdreamer/pseuds/thoughtfullychaoticdreamer
Summary: Prompt: Yuri has an imaginary friend, but as he grows up Victor has to start leaving him.





	Imaginary friend

Yuri woke up not seeing Victor's face. “He must be at breakfast!” Yuri spoke as he jumped out of bed to meet his friend. He ran down the stairs seeing his mom put breakfast down, before she had to go to work.   
“Make sure you eat before you go to school.” she said kissing him softly on the head. He sat down, just as Victor came down the stairs. His long flowing silver hair.   
“You left without me!” Victor complained, wrapping his arms around Yuri.   
“I'm sorry Victor!” Yuri said, he felt bad, he should have looked around the room longer. Victor pouted but soon smiled.   
“You get to start the new skating class today!”  
“I do! I'm really excited!” Yuri finished his food then went back upstairs Victor following in tow. Yuri put on his layers of clothes that his old mentor has suggested. He mentality laid out the day, skating, lunch, ballet, dinner, bed. Victor stared at him as he got ready, a bit of a sad look.   
“What's wrong Victor?” Yuri asked. Victor shook his head, then gave his award winning smile.   
“Let's just go to class!” Victor says holding out his hand as they head out the door. Yuri tells a goodbye at his father. 

The statium was huge. Yuri walked in and out in his shoes. Just before he left the locker room he noticed that Victor couldn't be found. He didn't have time to worry about it. He had to get to class. He focused on skating, learning jumps, trying his hardest not to worry about Victor. Soon class ended and he went to lunch just before ballet. Victor showed up again before he left.   
“Victor! Where were you!” Yuri asks fearing for his friend. Victor just smiled at him. Not offering any answers. “Victor I am really worried for you!” Yuri put his hands on Victor's shoulders. The bell rang from the clocktower for Yuri to go to ballet. “We have to talk after practice!” Yuri spoke one last time. Then took his hand to go to class. 

Yuri was not having the best time with ballet, especially after Victor didn't show again. Maybe that was not a big deal. But when Victor didn't show all through dinner, and when Victor didn't show again for bed, Yuri felt crushed. He fell on his bed hot streams of tears fell down his face. His glasses were crushed underneath him and he threw them across the room.   
“I'm sorry Yuri.” Victor said softly. Yuri looked up from the wet spot on the covers.   
“Victor?” Yuri said softly. There in front of him was a transparent figure, who looked just like Victor. The boy smiled.   
“Your growing up. I can't stay here with you. I wish I could. You have to let me go and keep going on with your life.” Victor spoke. He leaned forward and kissed Yuri's forehead softly, “I love you Yuri. Goodbye.” there was a soft purple glow then Victor was gone.


End file.
